Big Fan Weekend
Big Fan Weekend '''was a annual marathon that aired in 2011, 2012 and 2013 to celebrate the San Diego Comic-Con. The marathon first aired in 2011 from July 22-24 for 26.5 hours, lasting on July 22 from 6-9pm, on July 23 from 11am-9pm, and on July 24 from 7:30am-9pm. In 2012, the marathon aired for 24.5 hours, on July 14 from 8:30am-9pm, and on July 15 from 9am-9pm. In 2013, the marathon aired for 20 hours, from July 27-28, each day from 11am-9pm. Schedule '''2011 Friday, July 22 * 6:00pm - Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - Absolute Power: Part 1 * 6:30pm - Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - Absolute Power: Part 2 * 7:00pm - LEGO Star Wars: Padawan Menace (PREMIERE) * 7:30pm - MAD - Avaturd/CSiCarly * 7:45pm - MAD - TransBOREmores/Star Wars: the Groan Wars * 8:00pm - Regular Show - Prank Callers * 8:15pm - Regular Show - High Score * 8:30pm - The Problem Solverz - Time Twister * 8:45pm - The Problem Solverz - Videogamez Saturday, July 23 * 11:00am - Thundercats (1985) - Exodus (Pilot: Part One) * 11:30am - Thundercats (1985) - The Unholy Alliance (Pilot: Part Two) * 12:00pm - Thundercats (1985) - Berbils * 12:30pm - The Super Hero Squad Show - Six Aganist Infinity, part 1: The Ballad of Beta Ray Bill! (NEW EPISODE) * 1:00pm - The Super Hero Squad Show - Six Against Infinity, part 2: Days, Nights and Weekends of Future Past! (NEW EPISODE) * 1:30pm - Star Wars: The Clone Wars (movie) * 3:30pm - Ben 10: Alien Force - War of the Worlds: Part 1 * 4:00pm - Ben 10: Alien Force - War of the Worlds: Part 2 * 4:30pm - Adventure Time - Power Animal/Belly of the Beast * 5:00pm - Regular Show - Death Punchies * 5:15pm - Regular Show - Just Set Up the Chairs * 5:30pm - Transformers (MOVIE PREMIERE) Sunday, July 24 * 7:30am - Thundercats (1985) - Lion-O's Anointment First Day: The Trial of Strength * 8:00am - Thundercats (1985) - Lion-O's Anointment Second Day: The Trial of Speed * 8:30am - Thundercats (1985) - Lion-O's Anointment Third Day: The Trial of Cunning * 9:00am - Thundercats (1985) - Lion-O's Anointment Fourth Day: The Trial of Mind Power * 9:30am - Thundercats (1985) - Lion-O's Anointment Final Day: The Trial of Evil * 10:00am - Young Justice - Independence Day * 10:30am - Young Justice - Fireworks * 11:00am - Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo * 12:30pm - Generator Rex - Divide By Six * 1:00pm - Generator Rex - A Family Holiday * 1:30pm - Batman: The Brave and the Bold - Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases! * 2:00pm - Batman: The Brave and the Bold - Mayhem of the Music Meister! * 2:30pm - Adventure Time - Guardians of Sunshine/Henchman * 3:00pm - Adventure Time - Video Makers/What Is Life? * 3:30pm - MAD - TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time * 3:45pm - MAD - ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory * 4:00pm - MAD - Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud * 4:15pm - MAD - I Love You, Iron Man/Ben 10 Franklin * 4:30pm - LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace * 5:00pm - Transformers * 8:00pm - Regular Show * 8:15pm - Regular Show * 8:30pm - Regular Show * 8:45pm - Regular Show 2012 Saturday, July 14 This section is still missing. * 8:30am - Pokémon BW: Rival Destinies - The Clubsplosion Begins!' (NEW EPISODE)' * 9:00am - Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - Computer Games * 9:30am - LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu - Reckoning * 10:00am - Green Lantern: The Animated Series - Reckoning * 10:30am - Young Justice - Insecurity * 11:30am - Johnny Test - Lakeside Johnny/Johnny Germ Fighter * 3:00pm - Level Up - Barbarian * 3:30pm - Level Up - A Heart-Worming Tale * 7:00pm - Eragon (PREMIERE) Sunday, July 15 * 9:00am - Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - Computer Games * 9:30am - LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu - Never Trust a Snake * 10:00am - Green Lantern: The Animated Series - Reckoning * 10:30am - Young Justice - Insecurity * 11:00am - Johnny Test - Johnny's Treasure/Extra Credit Johnny * 11:30am - Johnny Test - Johnny's Left Foot/Johnny vs. The Tickler * 12:00pm - LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu - The Rise of the Great Devourer * 12:30pm - LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu - Day of the Great Devourer * 1:00pm - Ben 10: Alien Swarm * 2:30pm - Firebreather * 4:00pm - Johnny Test - Bugged Out Johnny/Johnny Test's Quest * 4:30pm - Johnny Test - Johnny O's/It's Du-kay, Johnny * 5:00pm - Johnny Test - Magic Johnny/Dolly Johnny * 5:30pm - LEGO Star Wars: Padawan Menace * 6:00pm - Eragon * 8:00pm - LEGO Star Wars: Padawn Menace * 8:30pm - Level Up - Acid Spittin' Mini Dragon 2013 Saturday, July 27 * 11:00am - Teen Titans Go! * 11:30am - Teen Titans Go! * 12:00pm - Annoying Orange * 12:30pm - Johnny Test * 1:00pm - Johnny Test * 1:30pm - Johnny Test * 2:00pm - Incredible Crew * 2:30pm - Grojband * 3:00pm - Grojband * 3:30pm - Regular Show * 4:00pm - Regular Show * 4:30pm - Regular Show * 5:00pm - Adventure Time * 5:30pm - Adventure Time * 6:00pm - Adventure Time * 6:30pm - Adventure Time * 7:00pm - Shrek * 8:50pm - Adventure Time Sunday, July 28 * 11:00am - Legends of Chima * 11:30am - Legends of Chima * 12:00pm - Legends of Chima * 12:30pm - Johnny Test * 1:00pm - Johnny Test * 1:30pm - MAD * 2:00pm - Gumball * 2:30pm - Gumball * 3:00pm - Incredible Crew * 3:30pm - Regular Show * 4:00pm - Regular Show * 4:30pm - Regular Show * 5:00pm - Adventure Time * 5:30pm - Adventure Time * 6:00pm - Shrek * 7:50pm - Gumball * 8:00pm - Legends of Chima * 8:30pm - The Looney Tunes Show Category:Marathons Category:Comic-Con Marathons Category:Summer Marathons